happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Wars Wiki
Wiki with ' ' articles dedicated to the XBLA Game Happy Wars! 'Happy Wars' Happy Wars is a multi-player action game with comical characters battling in over-the-top combat arenas. Players can assume any of 3 types of roles; warrior, mage, or cleric, in a variety of battlefields including fantastic grasslands, a dark world and the ocean floor. Extending your territory by occupying the scattered bases and cooperate with teammates to attack the enemy's castle. For offline fun, the player can take on missions in the solo campaign mode. Happy Wars was released on XBLA - October 12th, 2012. It's free to Xbox Live Gold subscribers. 'Classes' Warrior -- Cleric -- Mage 'Items' Item Shop -- Spinner & Cards -- Buffs -- Warrior Items -- Cleric Items -- Mage Items -- Item box 'Maps' There are a total of 7 maps with 3 more expected to come. #Rainbow #Twilight #Coral #Desert #Sunset #Snowman #Pumpkin Online Multiplayer In this mode, multiple players battle against one another in all out wars across different levels of terrain. There are two types of multiplayer modes. Player Matches are for fighting against each other, allowing up to 30 players to join the game and play against each other. If there aren’t enough players, AI bots automatically join the fight to help you out and even the teams. Cooperative Matches are for fighting against the AI bots in cooperation with other players, be wary however has the AI is incredibly aware of everything that goes on within the game, making 'stealthing' over to the enemy castle that much harder. Nearly all enemy AI teams follow the same theme, common ones include: *Mage Teams, all members have corresponding hair colours and stick to the element (Green for Wind, Yellow for Lightning, Red for Fire, White for Ice). *Elemental Melee Teams, all consisting of melee fighters coloured according to the elements above, usually with elemental enchantments. *Speed Melee Teams, all consisting of weak but speedy fighters that tend to cast Dash repeatedly and move quickly around the map. *Power Melee Teams, usually consisting of hard-hitting but slow fighters that tend to move in large focused groups rather than separately. The more you contribute to your team, the more you will gain XP. This XP, increases your in-game level from 1 to 2 , 3, 4 and 5. Unlocking these levels provides you with more skills to use as your class within that specific game. Not only will you unlock skills, but item boxes also. These are items that you unlock at the end of the game and will be greater in weight depending on the level of the item box you unlocked in game. The highest level item box you can get is level 5 with the lowest being at level 1. 'Single Player/Story Campaign' The story Campaign is not like many campaigns as you are made to play it in segments. You will need to achieve a rank online to proceed through the story mode. Every 5 ranks you unlock a story mode chapter. 1: First sortie of the Knights *War of Light vs Dark 6: Debacle of the century! *Revolt of the Robots *Stop the Rampage! 11: Chasing princess... *Rage of the Snowman! *Traps in the Desert! *The Force of Numbers! 16: Spirited Away in the Desert Village *Aliens?! *War of the Worlds! 21: Happy of the Dead *Zombies are...HERE?! *Stop the Zombies! 26: War! The Kingdom of Dark! *Curse of the Dark *Final Battle! *Runaway Lover! 'Tutorial' The game also features a small tutorial allowing you to use each class separately and learn how to play the game and each particular class in better detail and understanding. There are three tutorial levels. #The Introduction to Warrior #The Introduction to Mage #The Introduction to Cleric Completing these three tutorial levels will unlock the achievement 'Nobody Calls Me Noob' if it isn't already unlocked and is worth 20 gamerscore. 'Issues and Bugs' There has been lots of connection issues reported from players world wide During matchmaking and playing, players frequently get dropped out. There are a multitude of reports of players having hit not register due to connection issues. Many players have reported being put into a game mid-game and having enemies and AI often invisible. Some players have even lost items mysteriously when switching between the main menu and their inventory. What is your favorite of the 7 maps so far? Rainbow Twilight Coral Desert Sunset Snowman Pumpkin Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Browse